


Different

by begin_fiction



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: What would have happened if Rusty didn't accept Bluestars request to join ThunderClan, and just stayed with Smudge and his owners?
Kudos: 7





	Different

"Well, Rusty? Do you wish to join ThunderClan?" Bluestar asked again. Rusty wasnt so sure. These cats could be _dangerous._ Graypaw already attacked him, and now there were two bigger cats, Bluestar and Lionheart in front of him.

Although it seemed like a good request, he wasn't sure. 

So he chose his brains:

"N..no. No, thank you, I do not wish to join ThunderClan. But I will stop hunting in here. For your safety and your Clan." he miauwed, because he didn't want to be selfish. Rusty would from now on just eat the food his owners would give him.

"That's your loss then, kittypet. Go back to your Twoleg life." Lionheart said, eyes looking with no pity at all. 

"I'm sorry Bluestar." "It's nothing, Rusty. Just don't hunt here anymore." she said, looking with a sad glance in her eyes.

So Rusty left, feeling a bit guilty he denied her request..

* * *

"Hey, Rusty, you are back!" a cat said.

Smudge.

"Yeah.. I.. I denied the request."

"Cool! Now you wont leave me!" he said, smiling. Smudge was happy he wasn't leaving.

And so was Rusty. So he stayed with Smudge, and kept talking and playing, still feeling guilty he denied Bluestars request.

* * *

"I told you Bluestar. Kittypets are no use for our Clan." Lionheart said.

"I know. But it would help us since the Clan loses more warriors to hunt." 

"Kittypets have no use here. They are not loyal. And they're kittypets! They're no cats who can hunt, they're cats who want food!" 

"Lionheart, just one kittypet doesn't make a difference. The Clan is more important." she said, as it was her final decision.

_It's sad you haven't joined us Rusty. You're a different kittypet. You could have been a great and loyal warrior for ThunderClan._


End file.
